Minecraft
Minecraft is a popular video game. There is a story mode and online mode. In the online mode it is recommended to set minimap to 0. A well known species from the game is the creeper species. Multiple things are seen in this game: banners, the action of drawing a bow, buckets of water, blue leather boots, black leather boots,https://www.digminecraft.com/armor_recipes/make_dyed_leather_boots.php breadcrumbs,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYrd1ZKjLSk - duration: 20 seconds; diamond swords (the atomic structure of diamonds is crystalline so these are crystal swords), many cubes, etc. Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition: get items from creative to survival without disabling achievements Background In Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition (with its latest update as of July 11, 2019) players may want to "legitimately" obtain items that can legitimately be obtained in survival mode on more undated versions of Minecraft, such as the versions of it for Xbox One, PS4, and PC. In the Xbox 360 version of Minecraft there are various "orphaned" items: items that are in creative mode, but can be obtained in survival mode in zero possible world generations; Shulker Shells are one of such items. In the more updated versions of Minecraft, Shulker Shells could be obtained from Shulkers which spawn in The End in survival mode, but in Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition (version as of July 11, 2019) Shulkers do not spawn in The End in survival mode. Therefore, a player could take an imaginary trip to the more updated version of The End to collect 64 Shulker Shells, where in reality they are getting items with the help of a USB stick. Steps You will need a blank USB stick, a computer with a recent Windows operating system, and an Xbox 360: # Plug a completely empty USB stick into your Xbox 360. # Turn the Xbox 360 on. # Sign in and open Minecraft. # Open the survival mode world you want items for. # Find out which slots in your inventory are empty, take note of that, then immediately exit the game, going to the home screen of the Xbox 360. # Go to the far right and open up Settings > Storage (or whatever path allows you to see your storage devices). # Format your USB stick with the Xbox 360 so that the Xbox 360 can use it. # Open up the Xbox 360's storage device. # Copy the Minecraft world you want to get items on "legitimately" to the USB. # Install Universal Minecraft Editor onto your computer; it can currently be downloaded at https://www.universalminecrafteditor.com. # Safely remove the USB stick from the Xbox 360 and plug it into the computer. # Open Universal Minecraft Editor. # Use it to add the items you want to the empty slots in your inventory. #* Figure out how specifically to do that (easy) or watch a video by Matt G (oPryzeLP) to see how.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfJkoaPWvQc - duration: 2 minutes and 31 seconds; # Use the software to save your additions (click the software's save button). # Safely unplug the USB and plug it into the Xbox 360. # Open Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition on the Xbox 360. # Open the modded map from the USB stick to see that it worked. # Get an achievement from the world you opened to prove that achievements were not disabled. # Save and exit from the world then go to Xbox Home. # Go to storage settings. # Copy the modded world from the USB stick to the Xbox 360's internal storage device in the Minecraft directory. # This will result in a message saying that that file already exists. # The message will ask you if you want to overwritten the file, say yes. # Optional: Open Minecraft then open the modded map from internal storage and see that everything still works fine. #* (When opening this in the world selection area said world will have the image of the previous save and not the image of the USB stick's most recent save; don't worry, for this doesn't matter.) Notes: This method worked successfully on July 11, 2019 with 64 Shulker Shells and a Monster Spawner. It did not work with a Spawn Shulker item (a Shulker spawn egg), but maybe this is just because spawn eggs are disabled in survival mode, which they might be; when looking at the egg in-game it had the name "Spawn", and when the egg was thrown on the ground nothing spawned. References Category:Copyright Category:Rule34.xxx